


Irondad cuddles

by LilacSoulw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Clingy Peter Parker, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Peter Parker, Cute, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hair Playing, Italian Tony Stark, Italian nicknames, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Nicknames, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Cuddles, Peter Parker Loves Tony Stark, Peter steals tonys hoodies, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Peter Parker, Sweet, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Tony likes to play with peters curls, dad tony stark, ya nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacSoulw/pseuds/LilacSoulw
Summary: Peter's sleep deprived, and Tony will not allow it. Father son cuddles, hair playing, forehead kisses and cute nicknames happen!This is irondad! NOT starker!
Comments: 19
Kudos: 364





	Irondad cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, hope you enjoy!❤

Peter had been up all night, no matter how hard he tried, he could not sleep. He finally gave up at 4am, and just scrolled through Tumblr, then Instagram, just doing anything he could to distract himself from how exhausted he felt. 

"Hey FRIDAY, is Mr Stark awake yet?" He asked shyly. It was only around 6:30am, so he didn't really think he would be awake yet, since he usually worked in his lab till the early hours of the morning, then slept till the afternoon.

"Boss is currently in the kitchen having coffee. Would you like me to alert him you're awake?" FRIDAY responded. "No, it's fine, thank you FRIDAY." He said sheepishly.

"No problem, Peter." The AI said fondly. 

He got out of bed tiredly, and opened the door, walking to the kitchen. When he got there, sure enough Tony was there, nursing a mug of coffee with one hand, typing on his Starkpad with the other. He looked a little frustrated with whatever he was working on, on his tablet. "Morning, Mr Stark." Peter said softly. 

Tony looked up, and he could see the frustration melt away, giving a soft, genuine smile he reserved just for Peter. "Morning, Petey." He said softly. He barely held back a coo when he realized Peter was wearing one of his old MIT hoodies, it swallowed him whole, giving him adorable sweater paws, making him look even younger. Peter smiled, tiredly, but genuinely at him. 

Tony's face softened, concern lacing his features. He glanced down at his tablet and saw the time. "What's wrong, kiddo? Why are you up so early? It's too early for spider-babies to be awake." He said worriedly. Peter rolled his eyes good naturedly at the nickname, and sat down next to his mentor. 

"I couldn't sleep at all last night." He mumbled. Tony frowned, wrapping an arm around Peter. "Why not, bubba?" He asked, gently. Peter shrugged. "I don't know. I guess my body was tired, but my brain wasn't." He explained, quietly. Tony just pulled him closer. 

"Why didn't you come get me?" He asked softly. "Didn't wanna bother you." He mumbled. Tony frowned. "You never bother me, cucciolo." He murmured. Peter yawned, leaning against Tony's chest. "M' not a puppy." He mumbled sleepily. Tony chuckled softly. "Sometimes I forget you speak Italian." Peter just closed his eyes and snuggled closer. "Jus' a little." He said quietly. 

"How about you go lay on the couch?" He whispered. Peter grumbled. "Will you come with me?" He gave Tony the puppy dog eyes. Tony sighed fondly. "You know I can't say no to your puppy dog eyes." Peter giggled quietly. Tony decided that was his favorite sound. "Come on, bambino. Up we go." He murmured, helping Peter up. 

Tony plopped down on the couch, and Peter just crawled on his lap. Tony smirked down at him. "Watcha doing, Petey?" He asked, teasingly. Peter just snuggled up, and rested his head on his chest, watching the comforting, soft blue glow of the arc reactor. He sighed contently. "Comfy." Is the only answer he gave. 

Tony just chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Peter. Tony just pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his head. "Night, Petey." He murmured softly. "N'ght, dad." Peter mumbled, half asleep. Tony froze for a moment, before relaxing. He smiled gently at the boy. "Love you, bubba." He said softly. 

_______________________ 

At 7:48am, Steve came in the common room, looking for Tony. He was reminding him about the meeting at eight. When he walked in, he saw a smiling Tony on the couch, with a boy in his lap, Tony's arms wrapped protectively around him. Steve smiled slightly at the scene, before quietly walking in.

"Hey Tony." He said quietly, trying not to wake up Peter. Tony looked up. "Hey Capsicle, what's up?" He whispered. Steve shrugged. "Just thought I would remind you of the meeting we have, in," He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Ten minutes." He raised an eyebrow at Tony. Tony cursed under his breath. "Shoot." He mumbled. 

Steve sighed. "Do you want me to take him?" He asked softly. Tony shot him a look. " Wake up my kid and you die, Rogers." He growled quietly. Steve smirked, holding his hands up in surrender. 

"He really needs rest, he didn't sleep at all last night." Steve frowned. "Okay, but how are you gonna do a meeting with Peter clinging to you?" He chuckled. 

Tony sighed. "I guess I'm gonna have to bring him." Steve raised an eyebrow. "Can't you just put him back in his bed?" He asked, confused. Tony shook his head. "No, he's like a koala, the only way I can get him to sleep when he's like this, is if I let him cling to me." He rolled his eyes fondly. Steve smirked. "He's pretty clingy, huh?" He asked. "You have no idea." Tony chuckled. 

Peter started to stir slightly, so Tony just moved a hand to his head, and ran his fingers, gently through his curls. "Shhh, it's okay, bambino. I got you." He murmured softly, into his curls. Steve smirked knowingly at him. "Then I guess I'll see you two, in ten." He said walking out. "It's a good thing I'm already in my suit, huh bubba?" He whispered softly. 

______________________________

Tony walked in the meeting room with a very tired and clingy Peter on his hip, bouncing him softly as if he were a toddler, earning several confused looks. Peter had his face buried into the crook of Tony's neck, sleeping soundly. 

Steve was the only one who knew that Tony was bringing Peter, so he just smirked at him. Rhodey snorted in amusement, Bruce laughed quietly to himself. 

Tony ignored them and sat down, very carefully, obviously trying not to wake up the sleeping boy. He set him gently on his lap, and he buried his face in Tony's chest, wrapping his arms securely around the man. 

Nat, Bucky, Sam and Wanda looked confused, Clint looked more amused than anything. He was a dad after all, and he didn't miss how Tony acted with Peter. 

"Tony, this meeting is very important." Nat explained firmly.

"That's why I'm here." Tony stated plainly. 

Nat rolled her eyes. "What's with the kid, stark?" She asked slightly annoyed. 

"This is the only way I can get him to sleep." He shrugged, smiling down softly at the boy asleep in his arms. 

"Whatever." She huffed. And with that the meeting began. Tony was half listening, choosing instead to focus on the steady rise and fall of Peter's chest. He smiled at the sleepy boy, gently carding his fingers through his hair, playing with his curls. Rhodey noticed, and elbowed Bruce and Steve, and smirked knowingly at Tony. 

Most of the meeting, the others were shooting some not-so-subtle glances at the duo. Tony just ignored them, continuing playing with his kids soft curls. When he thought no one was looking, he pressed a quick gentle kiss to the boys forehead, Peter smiled slightly in his sleep, and Tony just smiled down at him. The action, however, did not go unnoticed by Rhodey. 

The second Tony stopped playing with Peter's curls, to sign some paperwork, he started to stir. Tony just smiled softly, and cradled him closer, returning his hand to Peter's hair. "It's okay, Bubba. I've got you." He whispered gently, pressing another discreet kiss to his temple. Bruce noticed this time, and shot him a knowing smirk. 

Peter's eyes fluttered open, though he was still half asleep. Tony looked at him and smiled, brushing some hair out of his eyes. "There, now I can see those puppy dog eyes." He whispered, with a smirk. "How's my spider-baby?" He asked gently. Peter just closed his eyes and snuggled closer, already falling back asleep. "M' not a baby." He mumbled, sounding muffled by Tony's shirt. Tony just smiled, and pulled him closer, cradling him to his chest. Pressing another gentle kiss to the side of head. "No, but you're my baby." He whispered so quietly no one without super hearing could've possibly heard it. 

Good thing Steve and Bucky had super hearing. They both shared a look, smirking, and turned to Tony, watching him. They'd never seen him so gentle with anyone, not even Pepper. The way his eyes softened when he looked at Peter, how soft he made his voice when talking to him, the way he always held Peter close. There was no doubt in that moment, that, that kid was the most important thing to Tony. 

Steve nudged Rhodey, nodding his head to Tony. He looked over and held back a coo, Tony was holding Peter protectively, looking at him with the most gentle smile he'd ever seen, like he was the most amazing thing in the world. And to Tony, he probably was. He looked back at Steve, and they shared a look. 

Rhodey discreetly pulled out his phone, and took a subtle picture of the two. Steve and Bruce obviously noticed, from there spots next to him. They just rolled there eyes and smiled. "Can you send that to me?" Steve whispered with a smirk. "Me too?" Bruce said quietly. Rhodey just rolled his eyes with a fond smile, and nodded. "I'll send it to Tony when the meetings over." Rhodey said with a smirk. 

Bucky leaned over from where he was sitting by Bruce, "five bucks says he makes it his wallpaper." Bucky smirked. Rhodey snorted. 

Nat gave them all a look, clearly not happy that they weren't paying attention, usually Tony was the one not paying attention, (although he wasn't either) they all sat up straighter immediately, Natasha was scary, and they didn't want to take any risks. 

Clint watched all the interactions with awe. He'd never seen Tony like this. There was no doubt that he was Tony's kid. 

Once the meeting was finally over, Tony was the first to stand up, putting Peter back on his hip. "Up we go, Petey." He whispered. Carefully walking out. 

Steve noticed him, and walked over, opening the door for him. Tony gave him a quick grateful smile, walking out. Rhodey, Bruce and Steve following closely, Bucky not too far behind. 

When they got to the common room, and everyone was settled on the couches, Tony spoke. "I'm gonna put spider-baby down for a nap." He smirked fondly. Steve rolled his eyes. He walked to Peter's room,-- which, of course, was the one right next to Tony's-- and went to set him down on his bed, when he couldn't. Tony gave him a fond look, with a raised eyebrow. "Are you using your sticky powers on me?" He asked quietly. He knew he was already asleep. Tony chuckled softly, and accepted his fate

__________________________

"Colonel Rhodes, there is a situation in Peter's room, I thought you might like to see." FRIDAY's voice rang through the common room, if he didn't know any better, he thought the AI sounded amused. He raised an eyebrow, and looked at Steve and Bruce, gesturing for them to follow.

When they got to Peter's room, they weren't expecting to see Tony still holding a still fast asleep Peter, with an exasperated, yet fond look. He looked up when he noticed them come in, "Hey platypus, what are you doing here?" He asked calmly. Rhodey smirked. "FRIDAY told me there was something in here that I might wanna see." 

Tony raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Yeah, there's a bit of, uh, of a problem." He said softly. The three other men raised eyebrows. He sighed, and removed his arms supporting Peter. 

To there surprise, he didn't fall, he didn't even move. After showing them the problem, he put his arms back around his kid, giving him a fond smile. Rhodey burst out laughing, followed by Steve and Bruce. Tony glared at them, but it was half hearted. He shushed them. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to wake a sleeping baby?" He asked half-jokingly. Rhodey gave him a look. "He's not a baby, Tones," He chuckled. "He's fifteen and can lift ten tons." 

Tony glared at him, before looking back at Peter, eyes softening instantly. Steve looked between Rhodey and Tony, then remembered earlier. "Maybe not, but he's Tony's baby." He smirked mischievously. Tony's head shot up, and gave him a look. "What are you talking about, Rogers?" Oof, last names, he was in trouble. He didn't really care though. He laughed quietly, Rhodey and Bruce, looking at him slightly confused. 

"Super hearing, remember?" He smirked. Tony blushed slightly, but glared at him. Steve just laughed. "What are you talking about?" Bruce asked, amusedly. Tony shot him a look, that clearly said, 'don't you dare' Steve ignored it and smirked. "He called him his baby during the meeting." Rhodey and Bruce chuckled lightly, looking at Tony fondly. 

"Why are you embarrassed? It's adorable." Rhodey teased. Tony gave Steve a death glare that almost made him back down. 

Bruce shifted the conversation slightly, so Tony didn't kill Steve. "So how are you gonna put him to bed now?" Bruce smirked. Tony sighed. "I don't know." He sounded like an exsuasted parent. "Now, shoo, well I figure this out." He said, ushering them out. They all gave him one last amused look, before leaving.

When they got back to the common room, they were all chuckling. Everyone looked up at them with raised eyebrows. "What was the situation?" Nat asked. 

Rhodey smirked. "FRIDAY, pull up the live feed from the kids room." He said, earning a few confused looks. "Yes, colonel Rhodes." The AI said. 

The live feed appear on the large flat screen TV, Tony looked like he gave up, and accepted his fate. He looked down at the kid, before sighing fondly, and walking over to the bed. He gently sat down, as best he could with a kid, literally stuck to him. And covered them with the comforter.

He smiled softly at the boy. Peter finally stopped sticking to Tony, just to plop himself on his lap, and rest his head on his chest. 

Tony wrapped his arms protectively around his kid, and chuckled softly. "Now you decide to stop being sticky?" He asked, amusedly. Peter just snuggled closer "You're clingy, you know that?" He asked softly. He nuzzled his face into the boys curls, tentatively planting gentle kisses to his head. 

He brought a hand to Peter's hair, gently running his hand through his curls, undoing knots, he twisted a curl around his finger just above the boys ear. He smiled at him. "That's okay. Don't tell anyone, but I love my Peter cuddles." He whispered the last part. He saw Peter smile in his sleep. "Goodnight Petey. Love you." He said softly, pressing another kiss to his temple. He leaned back, and closed his eyes with a smile. That's how they fell asleep, Peter laying on Tony, Tony's arms wrapped protectively around Peter, one hand still in his hair. 

Rhodey smiled, "FRIDAY take a picture, and send it to my phone." Rhodey called out. After a moment, his phone pinged, and he smiled down at the picture on his screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!❤
> 
> Italian to english Translations: 
> 
> Bambino: baby/child
> 
> cucciolo: puppy


End file.
